


Lovefool

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [8]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Humanity, King of Hell Crowley, M/M, Mentions of hell, mentions of winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet another short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovefool

The soft buzz of his phone caught his attention, he tried to ignore it but the blue light kept asking for his attention. He should be mad, actually he should be pissed, he had been refused bluntly and without hesitation, when he only was asking because he cared, but do this help on his case, no. He sat on his throne and pass a hand trough his face, he could almost hear his mother, “you have become soft, since when the King of hell has to care for the well being of anyone let alone an Angel.”   
The light blink again. He grab the phone and put it down again, no he need it to concentrate on what he was doing, plus the message could be anyone. It wasn’t ad if it was an emergency. One of the demon's pass him a contract. He scanned without paying attention taking in count only the important points: date, name, deal, term and conditions of paying. He did the same thing with the next ten, someone was getting away with murder and he for once did not cared.   
“Sir I asked you if you wanted something else to drink.” -He had hear Guthrie only when he had cleared his throat for the second time.  
“Yeah, just get me whatever.” -Guthrie raised and eyebrow but did not replied any further. He open the phone and looked at the message. “How is work?” he wonder if he would look insane if he started to laugh right. He started to type, “what do you care?” erased that; “miserable because I missed you.” Too needy didn't he just got yelled at for being a nag.   
“Busy.” It was not a lie, he was indeed busy, the only problem is that his head was far away from were it was supposed to be. He closed the phone and put it on his pocket.   
He got a bit of a break between inquires, and typed a second message, “How come you are not texting the Winchesters?' Yes that's good go for something neutral, don't bring up the past.   
“Because is past midnight and I figure they are sleeping.” -The message took a few minutes to appear on his screen, -”Time works different on Hell I imagine, so is not that late for you, but if you are that busy I can always stop.”  
He can almost pictured the Angel alone in the motel staring at the ceiling not even trying to sleep, it wasn't that he could not trust Cas to be fine on his own, he knows he can fend for himself, he is a warrior, an angelical on top of everything, at one point Cas had become God and then a leader of an army. However every time they meet, every time Crowley speaks to him, he cannot help but to see a fragile thing that he wants to protect, he knows is wrong he knows Cas hates it, but he can help it. “I'll manage on my own.” He had stared furious at the earlier message, more than one idea had gone to his head more than one had been angry replies stating the if the Angel wanted to manage on his owns well then just sit and watch exit Crowley, the other one had been sapping himself to Cas and smacking on the head for being so stubborn. He did not do any of them, bite his tongue, kept his word and had a miserable afternoon. -”I am… I... Is going to be a long night for me, I cannot be on the phone that long so...”  
“Oh, of course good night, can I call you tomorrow.” -He wants to say of course you can cal me tomorrow, for your father's sake I have been missing you all afternoon, and yet he sends only a yes.  
“Sir if you don't mind me saying, I believe you look tired, maybe you should rest. You can always revised the most important cases tomorrow morning. I'll make sure the rest of them are taken care of it.” -Guthrie kicks him out of throne room after he catches him glancing at his phone for the fifth time.  
His laying in bed, yet sleep is evading him, not that he actually needs it is more for his brain restart the ideas. A soft buzz next to his head. He grab the phone and open the message, he had become soft he was nothing more than a sap.-”I am sorry is late but there is a storm and I cannot sleep because of the thunder.”  
“Didn't you Angels created thunder?” -He thought of texting, instead he dialed.  
“No, that was God.” -He could almost hear the smile on Castiel face.  
“Same thing. What's wrong with thunder? You are an Angel, ten time as more powerful than thunder.”  
“I am almost not an Angel anymore remember, and it has always scared me” -See there is the fragility, he wanted to get up and point at it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. -”I missed you.”  
“You are the one with the warding.”  
“Give me a sec.” -Before the only connection was the phone out of the blue there it was Castiel aura calling for him. -”Ready” -A snap of his fingers and Crowley was in the middle of Castiel's room. -”Boxers, really?”  
“You did not specify a clothing code” -Castiel smiled and patted on the bed. -”I have a long day tomorrow Angel.”  
“I'll wake you up early then.” -He snuggled closer to Crowley warmth and closed his eyes.  
“I'll give you a tip fro next time, don't listen to the thunder ignore it. Listen to the rain and let it lull you to sleep.”   
“I like this way better.” -He whisper in to his partner skin making it crawl with goosebumps.  
“So every time there is thunder you are going to call me.”-He felt the other nod and just relax to sleep, placing a soft kiss of the top of his head he closed his eyes too. -”I like your idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks...


End file.
